A Normal Day
by the archduke
Summary: HYRP story Relena plays detective and drags Heero with her


  
  
"A Normal Day"  
by: the archduke  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I'm not making any money from this fic. I would also like to say that this fic was inspired by the great, classic television show "I Love Lucy", which I also don't own. I love TV Land marathons!  
  
  
One more note: Thanks to everyone who read my previous fics, and an extra thanks to those who reviewed. Mighty nice.  
  
  
  
It was a normal day in the Peacecraft mansion, with everyone doing what they did best. Relena was on a conference call hammering out the details of a trade agreement, Zechs was preparing for a trip to Mars to check on the terraforming project, Noin was on the phone with Lady Une talking about the Preventer's new recruits, and Heero was being Heero, standing around making sure no one tried to blow the place up. It wasn't a completely normal day, there was an unexpected visitor staying at the mansion for a few days. Quatre had arrived unannounced the night before, citing a business meeting held in the area as an excuse to visit. They had all welcomed him, insisting that he stay for the duration of his trip.   
  
At two o'clock in the afternoon, the entire group congregated in the main foyer to see Zechs off on his trip.  
  
"Now Milliardo," Relena started, "Don't forget to note the working conditions. They were supposed to be improved, and I want to make sure that-"  
  
Relena was cut off by Zech's chuckle. "I know, I know, you've only told me to check on the conditions about thirty times in the last week. I won't forget Relena."  
  
Before Relena could respond Quatre spoke up."Have a good trip Milliardo. I wish you a safe journey."  
  
"Thank you Quatre. Good luck on your business deals."  
  
Zechs then turned to Heero, who only gave a slight nod as his farewell, which Zechs acknowledged with his own nod.  
  
Noin took Zech's arm and led him outside, signifing to the rest of the group that she would say her goodbye privately.   
  
A few moments later they heard a car drive off, then Noin walked back in, her eyes bright and her face smiling.  
  
  
  
  
It was nearing midnight and Relena decided that she was done for the night. The trade agreements had taken the entire day, which left her little time to catch up on the paperwork that she had hoped to finish. As she was walking back to her room, Relena noticed that the light in Noin's office was on. She went towards the room with the intention to say goodnight, but was stopped when she heard voices coming from behind the door.  
  
"Quatre, we really shouldn't be doing this. If Zechs ever finds out-"  
  
"Don't worry Miss Noin, no one will find out. Zechs is gone for at least a couple of days, Miss Relena is buried in her paperwork, and Heero couldn't care the least bit in what we do. Everything is perfect."  
  
"I know that what you're saying is true, but I'm still afraid of someone finding out. It wouldn't look too good."  
  
"I agree, but you're following your heart, so it isn't wrong. Just remember that I'm here for you, no matter what."  
  
Relena took this moment to peek into the room and was shocked at finding Noin and Quatre embracing, with Quatre rubbing Noin's back in a soothing fashion. Relena quickly left and headed for the only place she could think of: Heero's bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
Heero was up, working on his laptop, when he heard a faint knock at his door. Reasoning that terrorists wouldn't bother knocking, Heero got up and answered it. He found Relena standing there, wringing her hands together in a nervous gesture.   
  
"We've got a big problem Heero."   
  
"What?"  
  
Relena looked around the hallway and said in a hushed tone, "Let me in. It might be too dangerous to talk out in the open."  
  
The direction the conversation had taken peaked his curiosity, so Heero moved back into his room, allowing Relena to enter.   
  
After he closed the door she spoke. "Noin and Quatre are having an affair." She blurted it out, deciding that the direct approach was best.  
  
Heero only raised an eyebrow at this bit of information. It was very unlikely that Noin would cheat on Zechs, and even if she was it was hardly Earth shattering news. Only mildly interesting.  
  
Upon seeing his reaction, or lack thereof, she continued. "I overheard them in the study. They were talking about keeping a secret and hiding it from Zechs and myself. They're having an affair, I just know it." There was an urgency in her voice that Heero had never heard before.   
  
Relena began pacing the room, thinking about all the outcomes possible in a situation like this. Noin could break off the relationship with Quatre, go back to Milliardo, and life would return to normal. Maybe Noin and Quatre would run away together, Quatre's financial resources ensuring that they could remain hidden for the rest of their lives. Or the worst could happen. Milliardo could find out about the affair, kill Quatre and/or Noin, go to jail, and spend the rest of his days lifting weights and making friends with men named 'Mad Dog' and 'Killer'. Relena shuddered at that last thought. Her brother was not one to enjoy being forcefully incarcerated for long periods of time.   
  
Heero just watched as Relena walked back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. When she began making him dizzy, he spoke up. "Relena, stop."  
  
Relena did as she was told and turned to look at him. "Do you have a plan Heero? We've got to do something about this situation. It could end up a disaster if handled the wrong way." He could tell that the shock was beginning to fade and that she was reverting back into Vice-Foreign Minister mode, thinking about the best ways to defuse a potentially explosive situation.   
  
"First of all, Relena, what do you mean 'we'? I have nothing to do with the situation. My job is to protect you, not play relationship counselor. Second, you should stay out of this also. If there is something going on between Noin and Quatre then they will handle it. Do not get mixed up in it." Heero saw that she was about to protest but continued anyway. "Finally, it is late and I am tired." He then moved to the door and opened it, indicating that he would like for her to leave.   
  
Relena did not exit the room, but instead sat on Heero's bed, making him sigh in frustration. "Didn't you hear anything I just said?," he voiced as he closed the door once again. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.   
  
"I heard everything Heero, I just chose to ignore it," was her response as she crossed her legs in a gesture of defiance. "This situaition concerns myself, Heero, because Milliardo is my only family left and I do not want him to be unhappy. It also concerns you because if Milliardo is unhappy then I will be unhappy, which will make me harder to guard. I have a tendency to be very uncooperative when things are not going my way." Heero did not miss the not so subtle threat she was giving him. He looked at her with his eyes narrowed, contemplating his next move. He was undone, however, when she transformed herself from the manipulative politician she was a moment ago to the innocent waif he couldn't resist. She was pouting at him, her eyes beginning to water with tears, and his defenses broke.  
  
"Fine," he muttered as he looked down at the ground. "I'll help you."  
  
She was on her feet in an instant, the tears gone a little too quickly. "Heero, you are the best bodyguard in the world!" At his grumble she continued. "Okay, now that that's settled, I think I've formulated a plan that will work."  
  
As she exlained her plan to him, Heero realized his assumption from earlier was correct: he really wasn't going to get any sleep this night.  
  
  
  
  
  
"There it is Heero. Gosh, I never thought it would be that high up," Relena whispered to her companion as they staked out their objective.   
  
Heero and Relena were currently hiding in the bushes in the backyard of the Peacecraft mansion, looking up to the window that housed Noin's study. The light was on, and the two could make out the darkened silouette of two people moving about the room from time to time.   
  
Heero turned to Relena, once again trying to reason with her. "Relena, it's one o'clock in the morning and we're hiding in bushes. This is not normal behavior."  
  
Relena answered Heero while she kept her eyes on the window. "Heero, this is the best time for a covert operation. And as long as the light is on in Noin's study I will be out here, trying to find out the truth."  
  
Heero made a move to go back to the house when Relena grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?" He was an important part of the next phase of her plan.  
  
"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Relena gave Heero a look that told him he had better forget about sleeping and stay here with her.  
  
"Now is not the time Heero. Anyway, I thought that you would be enjoying this. This is very much your forte." She said this with a small smile that showed her amusement.  
  
Changing the subject, Heero said, "Are you ready for the next part of your brilliant plan?"   
  
Relena ignored the sarcasm in his voice. "There's a slight change in the plan. You're going to have to give me a boost up to the window. I didn't think that it would be that high up."  
  
Heero followed her gaze to the window, watching out of the corner of his eye as she wrinkled up her nose in thought. He could easily scale the wall and reach the window in no time flat, but he had a feeling that Relena wanted to do this her way. He realized at that moment that he had become too soft, because he couldn't find it in him to begrudge her anything.   
  
"Fine. Let's go." With that Heero took Relena's arm and led her to the wall underneath the desired window. He figured that the sooner they started the sooner he could go back to his room and sleep.  
  
When they reached the wall Heero was mildly surprised that neither Quatre nor Noin had heard them approach. Both were trained soldiers, and God knows that he and Relena had made enough noise to make their presence known. Whatever they were doing, they were concentrating very hard on it.   
  
"You ready Heero?" Relena was standing facing the wall, waiting for Heero to take his position.  
  
He responded by crouching down and making a pouch with his hands, the usual stance when one is giving a person a boost.  
  
Relena put her hands on Heero's shoulders to steady herself, then proceeded to put her foot in his joined hands and hoist herself up, with Heero contributing to the process as well.  
  
As Relena held on to the wall for support, Heero was suddenly disappointed that she had worn slacks today instead of a skirt. His eyes went wide at that thought. Where had that come from?  
  
Relena on the other hand was trying her best to look into Noin's study, determined to find out exactly what her sister-in-law was up to with Quatre. Just as she was able to sneak a peek she heard Heero mutter a curse, exclaim "Damn cat", while her entire world began to wobble unsteadily.  
  
Relena lost her balance, closing her eyes in anticipation for the fall she was sure would come, when she felt herself sailing through the air and land, quite unexpectedly, on something soft.  
  
She opened her eyes and came face to face with none other than Heero Yuy. She became even more startled when Heero began rolling them towards the wall, with him ending up on the top.  
  
They held their breath when they heard the window open and Noin's voice come in loud and clear. "I don't see anything. Maybe I should go check it out. It might be a-"  
  
She was suddenly cut off by Quatre. "Miss Noin, excuse me for being rude, but I believe you are just stalling. It was probably some kind of animal. If you really want to do this then we've got to get down to it. Time is running short."  
  
Noin sighed, then said, "I know Quatre, you don't have to keep on reminding me. And I do want to do this."  
  
The window closed, and once more Heero and Relena were able to breath normally.  
  
They returned their attention to their current situation, and both became acutely aware of how close they were to each other.  
  
"We are going inside." Relena noticed that this was a command, not a question, and nodded her head while taking a nervous gulp.   
  
  
  
  
  
Once Heero and Relena were back inside the mansion, Relena was surprised when Heero went straight upstairs, while she followed quickly behind him.   
  
"Heero, what are you doing?" She noticed that they stopped right outside of Noin's office, and her arm flew up to grab his arm as he made a move to knock on the door.  
  
"I'm ending this foolishness once and for all. Now, if you will excuse me," he once again made a move to knock and once again Relena stopped him.  
  
"Heero, you can't. We have to-" They heard footsteps from the other side, and Relena did the first thing she could think of.   
  
Quatre opened the door, wondering who could be up this late, and was surprised at the scene that he encountered.  
  
There, in the middle of the hallway, was Vice-Foreign Minister Relena Darlain, in a heated kiss with the former Gundam pilot Heero Yuy. Quatre smiled and quietly closed the door, deciding to give the couple their privacy.   
  
  
  
  
  
Before Heero could react he felt Relena's lips on his, effectively ending his advancement towards Noin's office. He felt his back hit the wall on the other side of the hallway, while Relena continued her distraction. Even though he should have been furious, oddly enough he began liking the contact they were sharing. His arms went around her shoulders, holding her close to his body, while her arms made their way around his midsection.  
  
This was not part of Relena's original plan, but she was defintely glad with where this was heading. As she felt Heero's arms encircle her, she was surprised when a small moan formed in her throat, giving a sound to the feelings she was experiencing.   
  
Neither of them had heard Quatre open or close the door, so it was a few more minutes before they parted. Relena opened her mouth to say something, when her attention was diverted to the staircase. Her mouth remained open, but she had trouble articulating herself, when she saw her brother, who they had all thought would be on his way to Mars at that moment, make his way towards his wife's office. Luckily Heero and Relena were in the shadows, so they could only watch as Zechs entered the room without knocking. After the door closed behind him they were surprised when there was no yelling, no screaming, and no thumps of bodies hitting the floor.  
  
Heero, who was still holding and being held by Relena, heard her release a breath and say, "I wonder what's going on?" Tired of all of the sneaking around, he grabbed her hand and led her purposefully to the door, where they were both surprised at the scene that met them.  
  
There, in the middle of Noin's office, stood Zechs giving Noin a hug, which she was returning fully, while Quatre stood to the side with a smile plastered to his face. At the intrusion, the three occupants of the room turned their attention to Heero and Relena.  
  
Heero asked quickly, "Quatre, are you having an affair with Noin?"   
  
Quatre, whose face was beginning to become red with embarassment, stuttered out a "N-no! Of course not!"  
  
Noin jumped in at this moment, a bit confused. "He was giving me dance lessons." She then turned towards her husband. "I was going to surprise Zechs for our anniversary." The husband and wife smiled at each other, satisfying any doubts Relena might have had.  
  
As she was looking at her brother and his wife, Relena heard Heero say, "Good," and she then felt herself being dragged from the office.  
  
Once they were in the wing that housed Relena's private suite, Heero said, "I told you it was nothing. We spent the entire night chasing phantoms." There was a hint of anger in his voice, but not enough to alarm Relena. She just gave him a small smile and said, "It wasn't all a waste, now was it Heero?" She proceeded to take her index finger and run it down over his chest, until she reached his pants, where she hooked her finger over the material and tugged, making him stumble towards her. He was met with a kiss, and before he knew what was going on it ended, Relena making her way towards her room.  
  
Before she reached the door she turned and said, "Goodnight Heero." He responded with his own automatic "Goodnight," and then she was gone, leaving him with his thoughts.  
  
As he turned to leave for his own room, he heard Relena's door open and she said, "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me," with the sound of the door closing close behind.  
  
He could only shake his head in wonderment. "Just a normal day with Relena."  
  
  
  



End file.
